<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Tell Him by neanito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410302">If I Could Tell Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neanito/pseuds/neanito'>neanito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it's mine so it's not that funny, Daichi pours his feelings out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining in general lol, Rated teen just for the swearing idk, Sorry Canada, Sort Of, Sugawara is to blame, Valentine's Day, haha okay, imperial system usage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neanito/pseuds/neanito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn’t like he couldn’t write it. English was his worst subject, sure, but it wasn’t like he was failing. Writing was usually a cinch for Sugawara. It’s just that this specific assignment contained certain… implications behind it. Especially when the words ‘My Love’ shot back a high definition image of a certain dark-haired, well-built, amazingly friendly wing spiker whenever he glanced over them.”</p><p>---</p><p>Sugawara has a Valentine’s Day school assignment that’s really kicking his ass. Daichi is here to help. Shit happens, naturally. Title loosely inspired by “If I Could Tell Her” from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Tell Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music Inspiration:<br/>If I Could Tell Her - Dear Evan Hansen OBC<br/>Cloud 9 - Beach Bunny<br/>Valentine - Pentatonix (lol yeah)</p><p>---</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day! This is just a cute little DaiSuga story to celebrate the otherwise meaningless commercial holiday lol.</p><p>Read end notes for my (unnecessary) commentary on this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara tapped his pencil on the paper where he had written ‘To My Love’ at the top of his notebook. It was, unfortunately, the only line written on the page.</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>Sugawara grit his teeth, looking around at the other students in the classroom for lunch. This was such a difficult assignment! Seriously, what was his English teacher thinking? A Valentine’s Day love letter? How the hell was he supposed to pull this one off? And of course it just had to be in his worst subject, too.</p><p>It wasn’t like he couldn’t write it. English was his worst subject, sure, but it wasn’t like he was failing. Writing was usually a cinch for Sugawara. It’s just that this <em>specific</em> assignment contained certain… implications behind it. Especially when the words ‘My Love’ shot back a high definition image of a certain dark-haired, well-built, amazingly friendly wing spiker whenever he glanced over them.</p><p>So yeah, it was a tad bit difficult.</p><p>“ARGH!” he groaned, dumping his head into his arms, slumping over his notebook. “I give up. Sorry, Takemoto-sensei.”</p><p>“What’d you do to Takemoto-sensei?” a voice called above him. Sugawara perked up, peeking one eye out from his arms.</p><p>Ah. Speaking of certain someones…</p><p>“Daichi,” Sugawara groaned again, sliding his notebook from underneath him. “Please spare me.” He slumped further onto his desk. He heard Daichi chuckle above him, the low rumbling sound bringing an automatic smile to Sugawara’s lips. He mentally cursed himself, trying to bite it back down.</p><p>“Oh, the letter assignment for English, huh?” Daichi’s muffled voice seemed thoughtful. “Yeah, I finished that one last night.” The papers scuffled slightly. “Wow, Suga, you really didn’t do any of it?”</p><p>“No,” Sugawara answered shamefully. He picked his head up. “I’ve been staring at that one line for like fifteen minutes now, and still have nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing what? Like with the translating or the actual content?” Daichi pulled a seat to his desk, plopping his blue bento box next to Sugawara’s notebook.</p><p>“The content,” he shifted his weight so he was leaning his head into one palm, staring at the blank paper in distaste. “I don’t know why, but every time I think I have a good idea, it sort of just falls apart and then I’m back to square one. I just don’t know what to say.” He tilted his head, giving Daichi his best pleading pout. “Please help me, Sawamura-sensei.”</p><p>Daichi chuckled again, and Sugawara fought a dangerous mental battle just to stop himself from blushing. Okay, perhaps he did know why he couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>“I don’t know how much help I’d be, but sure,” Daichi smiled warmly. “I can work on it with you.”</p><p>Sugawara felt like he was going to cry. “Thank you for being such a saint, Daichi!” he clapped his hands together in front of him. “I’m forever indebted to you.”</p><p>“I’m holding you to that,” Daichi said amusedly. “But let’s work on it later. For now you should eat something.”</p><p>Sugawara scrunched his nose. “Ew, are you my dad?” His comment earned him a kick to the shin. “Ow-- hey!”</p><p>“C’mon, you’ve just been sitting here for like half of the lunch period,” Daichi warned, staring pointedly at the setter. Sugawara frowned.</p><p>“I’m not that hungry--” his stomach interrupted him mid sentence with what was possibly the loudest growl he’d ever heard. Daichi snorted. “Okay fine,” he grumbled, glaring at his rude friend as he bent down to fish out his own bento from his bag. After a moment, a thought struck him.</p><p>“Hey, how’d you know that I didn’t eat?” Sugawara asked Daichi, who had already begun to dig into his own lunch. “I thought you were with your basketball buds, or whatever.” Daichi paused, and Sugawara squinted to make sure that the tint of pink he thought he saw creeping up the captain’s face was just a figment of his imagination.</p><p>“Oh, uh, well,” Daichi stammered. “I, uh, may or may not have been just double checking that you were going to eat.” He looked at Sugawara apologetically. “From… the hallway.”</p><p>
  <em>Cute. </em>
</p><p>Sugawara covered his giggle with his hand, glancing out into the hallway, where sure enough, Daichi’s pals on the basketball team were hanging out, leaning against the windows. He turned back to the dark-haired boy, arching a brow.</p><p>“Oh, so you were just stalking me, then?” he joked, smirking as Daichi choked around his food.</p><p>“Sh-shut up,” Daichi coughed out, hacking unattractively into his fist. Sugawara felt ashamed to admit he found a slight adorableness to the whole ordeal. “Since when is it so wrong to care about you?”</p><p>Shot straight through the heart, Sugawara gulped. “It’s n-not wrong at all.” Jesus, did Daichi not hear the things he said? He was definitely going to give Sugawara a heart attack one of these days.</p><p>“Exactly. So eat.” The captain nudged Sugawara’s bento closer to him, a recovered stern look pointed at his vice. Sugawara chuckled nervously, raising his hand in salute.</p><p>“Yessir!”</p><p>They ate their lunch with amiable conversation, talking about volleyball and school and whatever else stemmed their discussion, all led by an easy-going, friendly Daichi who seemed genuinely interested in what Sugawara had to say. It was one of the things he liked the most (yeah, he’ll admit it) about the guy; the fact that he made Sugawara’s dumb jokes and comments feel like they were the most important thing ever said was something that made Sugawara’s heart do entire laps in his ribcage. Plus, Daichi himself was a thoughtful and intelligent person, so it wasn’t like Sugawara was ever bored out of the conversation. And even if he was, he definitely wouldn’t mind just staring at him for the remainder of lunch. Dude was hot, what can he say?</p><p>At the same time that thought crossed his mind Daichi laughed, his head thrown back in amusement as his eyes crinkled at the corners. Yeah… really hot. Sugawara wondered if he looked like that when he laughed as he chewed on his rice. Probably not. He had a bad habit of snorting at the worst times possible-- and that included when he wasn’t even laughing sometimes-- which was definitely not an attractive quality. It wasn’t just Daichi’s appearance, though. It was the fact that he had this warm aura around him, kind of like a golden ray of light, that just made him so likable. It was clear why all the girls (and guys, Sugawara really wasn’t in the position to judge) liked him, why they always talked about him. He was Daichi. It just made so much sense.</p><p><em>But who does Daichi like?</em> Sugawara thought to himself, smiling as Daichi launched into a story involving their two wild first-years. He probably should’ve been paying attention, but the question in his mind was kind of eating him up.</p><p>“...and so the moral of the story is to never, ever let Hinata and Kageyama change by themselves in the locker room,” Daichi finished with a chuckle. “There will be streaking involved.”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Sugawara bit on his chopsticks, thinking about all the possibilities. Daichi would probably end up with a really cute girlfriend, all pretty and curvy and cool. The exact opposite of Sugawara.</p><p>“Speaking of which, we should work on your letter before practice, just so you don’t have to panic over it tonight. Are you okay with that? ...Suga?”</p><p>She’d probably know exactly what to say when she met his parents-- AKA the sweetest people on Earth-- and bring over a nice gift for them. Like some pastries from that new expensive bakery off the corner of Kinsho and Hori. Or an Edible Arrangement.</p><p>“Uh… Suga? Sugawara Koushi?”</p><p>She’d probably play a sport too, and that’s how they’d get together. In college, maybe. Both play volleyball, or maybe she’s a basketball player, and they have their cute meet up at the campus court--</p><p>“Suga!”</p><p>Sugawara blinked, returning back to Daichi, who brought back his formerly waving hand to his side. “Sorry?” he said weakly.</p><p>Daichi gave Sugawara a curious look. “You were zoning out on me there for a second,” he said slowly. “I asked if it was okay for us to work on your letter before practice. We’d have about an hour, but I think it could work. Is that okay?”</p><p>Sugawara blinked again. “Oh, sure, sure,” he said, nodding. Daichi tilted his head.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>
  <em>You. </em>
</p><p>Eh, no. Sugawara cleared his throat. “Oh, just, you know…” he squinted, trying to think of an answer, “how dumb… Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun are.”</p><p>Daichi glanced at him up and down, then snorted. “You know, you don’t have to pretend like you were listening, Suga. You can just tell me if I’m boring.”</p><p>Sugawara’s eyes widened. “What? No!” He set his chopsticks down, holding up his palms. “I was totally listening!”</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards. “Sure, sure. So what did I just say?”</p><p>“Well-- eh, you see, that’s a really good question…”</p><p>“I’ve been wounded,” Daichi grabbed at his uniform, by his heart, leaning back in his chair. “You’ve hurt me. Never have I felt more betrayed. I might die, you know.” It was Sugawara’s turn to kick him in the shin.</p><p>“Shut up,” he hissed, shaking his head. Daichi laughed, rising back up. “Stop making me look like I’m a shit person. You know damn well that I’m the best person you’ve ever met.” He winked at Daichi, “And the most humble, too.”</p><p>Daichi sighed. “You’re right,” he said, grinning. “The day I actually die is when someone comes along who’s better than Sugawara Koushi.” He mimicked Sugawara, setting his own chopsticks down. “Although, I must be dead already, since <em>I</em> am actually the best person I know.”</p><p>“Oh, you were so close up until that last part. You might want to try again.”</p><p>“Alright,” Daichi replied, crossing his arms on the table. He leaned forward, his face only a couple of inches away from Sugawara’s, his dark eyes lasering straight into his brown ones. “You’re the best, Suga.”</p><p>Sugawara blinked.</p><p>
  <em>Fuuuuuuuck. </em>
</p><p>“O-of course I am,” Sugawara squeaked out pathetically, his voice slightly cracking. He leaned back, flitting his gaze away from the captain. He swore under his breath as his heart began thundering in his chest, his face already heating up. To combat, he chuckled, covering his mouth/face/everything with his hand. “Th-thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime.” Daichi returned to his lunch, happily munching away as if Sugawara wasn’t currently breaking down on the inside.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he whispered to himself, rubbing at his cheek. He glanced up at Daichi, who seemingly couldn’t hear him. “You’ll be the death of <em>me,</em> Sawamura.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you were taking it so seriously.” Daichi smiled, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Me neither, apparently.” They were sitting at the fold up table in the middle of the locker room, Sugawara’s empty notebook sitting sadly between them. Daichi and Sugawara both had a free period right before practice, so they were free to use the locker room sans any rambunctious first and second years.</p><p>Sugawara twirled the pencil in his hand, puffing out one cheek. “Maybe I should just pretend like I’m a character in a shoujo manga?”</p><p>Daichi hummed. “Perhaps, but can you actually relate to a teenage girl fawning over some handsome, perfect, unrealistic dude?”</p><p><em>Yes,</em> Sugawara thought miserably, glancing up at the handsome, perfect, unrealistic dude in front of him.</p><p>“Right,” Sugawara mumbled, casting his gaze over at the lockers as he set his chin in his palm. “What about romance in a shounen then?”</p><p>“Is all your inspiration going to be from manga?” Daichi asked, pulling out his school bag. “Cuz I can just go home and grab you my Naruto books.”</p><p>“No, sorry,” Sugawara apologized, then scrunched his nose. “And ew, Naruto is the last manga I’d use for romance.” He swung his gaze over to Daichi. “There is not a single aspirational relationship in that entire series.”</p><p>“On the contrary. May I present Kakashi and Might Guy to the court?”</p><p>“...The judge will allow it.”</p><p>“Anyways, I still don’t see why you’re trying to make it all perfect,” Daichi continued, pulling open the zipper of his bag. “I mean, it’s not like it’ll kill you if the letter isn’t that good.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, good grades to maintain and all that jazz,” Sugawara mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He perked up, suddenly getting a flash of an idea. “Hey, why don’t I just take a look at your--”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Eh, why not?” Sugawara whined, dropping his pencil. Daichi gave him a stern glare.</p><p>“Because it’s private.” He watched as the dark-haired boy reached into his bag, pulling out a pencil case. His face was strangely pink. “Plus, I’m not that good at conveying what I want to say on paper, you know.”</p><p>“But clearly you’ve got something that I don’t,” Sugawara grumbled, tracing absentmindedly along the lines of his notebook. “Since yours is actually done.” He scowled as Daichi sputtered into his fist.</p><p>“How about this,” Daichi said in between chuckles. He reached for Sugawara’s notebook, sliding it from under his hand and turning to a clean page. “Why don’t you imagine someone that you’ve liked, or that you like now, and just say everything you’d say to them if they were here right now?”</p><p>Sugawara huffed. “But that was my approach from the beginning,” he twirled his finger in a circle. “And that led me straight to here.”</p><p>“But it’s not like you can’t think of things to say, right?” Sugawara shook his head. “See, so you just need to brainstorm them out loud. I’ll write them down, and then we can try and piece something together.”</p><p>Sugawara frowned. “Out loud? I don’t know,” he glanced at Daichi. “Saying everything out loud is kind of embarrassing.”</p><p><em>Not to mention that it’s gonna be so obvious,</em> Sugawara thought.</p><p>Daichi shrugged. “I don’t know. That was how I did it, and I’ve got one more letter than you, don’t I?” He laughed as Sugawara thunked his head on the table. “I promise, it’ll be easy peasy.”</p><p>“Then can you do it first?” Sugawara said from the table, his words muffled by the wood.</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah, so it’s not as cringey.”</p><p>“Eh, but that’s a little…”</p><p>Sugawara popped his head up, trying to give Daichi his best kicked-puppy look. He pouted his lip, lacing his hands together in front of him. “Please, Daichi?” he batted his eyelashes, his go-to move with his mom when he wanted to get out of doing the dishes. Worked like a charm. “I’ll feel so much better if I go second. Besides, aren’t you supposed to be the one helping me?”</p><p>Hook, line, sinker. Yeah, Sugawara was somewhat of a pro at emotional manipulation. He was both proud and slightly scared by it.</p><p>Daichi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess so,” he admitted, his eyebrow ticking at Sugawara’s inappropriate cheer. “So, what do you want me to say?”</p><p>Sugawara tapped his chin. “Just…” he thought about it. What did he want this letter to be about? He glanced over at Daichi, who was still looking slightly bashful. What would he want to say to Daichi? Could he even say something to Daichi if they were like this, alone, talking about their feelings? Would he be brave enough?</p><p>Oh. Oh, that was good.</p><p>Sugawara snapped his fingers. “Just imagine that you’re with the person you’re in love with right now, just the two of you, and you finally have the courage to tell them everything you’re feeling. What would you say, if you could tell them?”</p><p>Daichi blinked, staring at Sugawara. “If I could tell them, huh?” he murmured. Sugawara nodded. Daichi pursed his lips in thought. “Hmmm.”</p><p>“And if you could tell them preferably within the next hour, that would be excellent as well.”</p><p>“Jeez, someone’s pushy.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve got like nineteen hours left before this is due.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Daichi laughed, holding his hands up. “Let’s see. If I could talk to the person I liked, I’d probably start by telling them straight up how long I’ve liked them for. Something about how through all the years of knowing them, I realized just how cool they are.”</p><p>“Just… how… cool… they are…”</p><p>“Are you writing this down?”</p><p>“It’s just in case I can’t think of anything myself!”</p><p>“Suga-- ugh, fine, whatever. You better be glad I’m this nice.” Daichi rolled his eyes, continuing on. “Okay, I’d tell them they're cool, I guess. And that I think their personality is awesome. Like they’re kind, and funny, and smart, and they understand me well. And they understand others, too.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“I’d probably mention something about how they can always make me smile, even when I’m upset. It’s pretty incredible you know, how good they are at making people happy. Even when they’re upset, and I can tell that they are, they always make sure everyone else is doing okay before they are.</p><p>“That’s, um, another thing, I think. How selfless they are. Though I guess the… situation they’re in, it sort of forces them to be okay all the time. Sometimes I wonder if they’re truly happy with it all, but when I ask, they just give me a big smile, and say that everything is alright.”</p><p>Sugawara nodded, jotting down brief notes. He could relate to that last part. He signaled for Daichi to continue.</p><p>“And that sort of leads me to think about how strong they are. Cuz even though they’ve got this monumental thing that sort of blocks them from having things go the way they probably want them to, they still don’t give up. They’re always working hard, no matter what. And it’s not even just for themselves. They do it for the team too, and I find that really admirable. Oh, this person plays, um, a sport by the way, so that’s kinda what I’m getting at.”</p><p>Sugawara nodded again. He could really relate to that, alright.</p><p>“But aside from all that, I think I’d want to just say how great they are of a friend. Because they really are, a great friend. I mean, obviously I want them to be a bit more, but even so, I’m just glad that I get to spend my time with them basically every day. Just that fact alone is what makes me the happiest.”</p><p>Sugawara paused his writing. Everyday? Did he know this person? He looked up at Daichi, who was now staring at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if they think the same thing, but I truly think of them as one of my best friends. Because they are. They’re the best.” Daichi paused, licking his lips before resuming. “And, they’re, um... they’re the best teammate, too.”</p><p>Sugawara blinked. Huh?</p><p>“They are reliable as a teammate, and as a friend. Seriously, I don’t think I could survive without them here, you know. And- and I wish it were the same for them. I wish they felt the same way. That they needed me in their life the same way I needed them. So I’d ask them that, if they needed me too.</p><p>“After that, I’d probably just start listing everything I like about them, to be honest. For instance, I like how good of a volleyball player they are. I like the way they’re always looking out for their teammates. I like how they always cheer me on, and sometimes can get too rowdy but they still don’t care. I like the way that they’re completely crazy, but still one of the most responsible people I’ve ever met. I like how they use homework as a way to relax, and that they’re always making sure their friends are in check, because most of the time they really aren’t. And I like how they do that, even though it’s my main job as a captain, and not theirs as a vice.”</p><p>
  <em>...Huh? </em>
</p><p>“I like the little things they do. I like that when I wake up in the morning, I have either one text or five million from them based on the dream they had the previous night. I like that they can tolerate literal ghost peppers, and that they basically bully me for barely handling kimchi ramen, even though everyone knows that it <em>is</em> extra spicy at that ramen spot by the gas station. I like that they worry if they’re tall enough, because all except two on the team are taller than him, even though I think their height is perfect and I wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>“I like that whenever they smile they have to close their eyes just because their smile is too wide. I like that whenever they get flustered they always make it so dramatic, like groaning loudly or slamming their head on the desk. I like that whenever they do that and accidentally startle someone, they immediately pop back up and apologize to them. I like that they would fret over something little, like an English assignment, and make it seem like they’re solving nuclear fission, just because that’s how much they care about doing things to the best of their ability. I like that when they can’t think of anything, they coerce their friend into spewing sappy things to get inspiration.”</p><p>Sugawara couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“I also think that… that they’re beautiful. Seriously, they're the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I guess I’d have established this by now, but they have the best smile. Their smile is my favorite. They also have this really cute hairstyle that sort of flops down at the sides, in this unusual but pretty grey color that sort of reminds me of snow. And they also have a cute mole right below their left eye, that sometimes I can’t help but stare at. Oh, but their eyes… they’re this gorgeous brown color that I swear I get lost in every time I look at them. Er-- him, because I’m pretty sure I’ve made a fool of myself at this point, so I might as well keep going. Anyways, yeah. I think he’s beautiful. Shit-- he’s so beautiful. I can’t believe I get to wake up every day and see him. I don’t know when I became so lucky.”</p><p>Sugawara couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do anything but stare at Daichi, couldn’t think about anything else except <em>Daichi. </em></p><p>Daichi took one last breath. “But most of all, I think I’d want to thank him.” He was on the move now, walking over to Sugawara’s side. He sat down next to him, turning fully towards the setter, and Sugawara couldn’t do anything but turn to face him as well. He felt his hands being enclosed in another pair, but he couldn’t be too sure, since all he could do was stare back at Daichi.</p><p>“I think that would be the most important thing to mention. My thanks. I’d want to thank him for always being there, even when no one else was. Through all that time, when I thought I was alone and things sort of just turned to shit, he was there. He was literally the light in everything. And yeah, it’s really cheesy, but he’s always been by my side, and I would give everything plus more just for him to stay a bit longer. It’s… it’s the reason why I fell in love with him, after all.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. He was frozen in place, even though his heart was racing faster than the speed of light. All he could do was stare into Daichi’s eyes, Daichi’s searching eyes that were undoubtedly looking for any sort of sign of life from Sugawara. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he could provide that for the other boy.</p><p>“I think I’d end by telling him I love him. Because I do. I love him so much.” Daichi’s voice was barely a whisper. “So after all of that nonsense, I’d probably ask them if they felt the same way. And, uh, yeah. That’s what I’d say.”</p><p>Sugawara couldn’t move.</p><p>“Of course, I’d still practice it a little beforehand just so I don't sound like an idiot.”</p><p>Sugawara couldn’t move.</p><p>“But other than that, I guess that’s it.”</p><p>Sugawara couldn’t <em>move. </em></p><p>“So… how was that?”</p><p>And then suddenly he could.</p><p>His lips were on Daichi’s before his brain could even process what the hell just happened, but it wasn’t too much of a problem. His hands reached to Daichi’s jaw, cradling him as he pressed closer to the boy, his lips on his firmer. It briefly registered that Sugawara didn’t know what he was doing, seeing as this was his first kiss and he didn’t really have any prior experience to compare to. So he just kissed him, and kissed him, and then kissed him just a little bit more until it felt right, until it felt perfect, which in hindsight was from the very beginning because he’d sort of always wanted this to happen. It didn’t even hit him that Daichi was kissing him back until he felt a strong pair of arms slip behind his waist and tug him closer, a warm hand smooth up his spine until it was tangled in his hair, pressing their heads impossibly further into each other. Everything was so warm, and close, and perfect, and oh, Sugawara actually couldn’t breathe this time.</p><p>He was the first to break away, inhaling deeply through his nose as he rested his forehead against Daichi’s, his hands still holding the other boy’s face. His eyes were still closed, and he sort of didn’t remember when he had closed him, but he felt like that wasn’t as important as feeling the curve of Daichi’s cheekbone beneath the pad of his finger. He felt the skin move, signaling that Daichi was smiling.</p><p>“You never answered my question, by the way,” Daichi whispered, his hands smoothing over where they were wrapped on Sugawara’s back.</p><p>He laughed softly, his smile so wide it practically hurt.</p><p>“That was perfect.”</p><p>“Ah. And the speech?”</p><p>Sugawara snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, that too.”</p><p>Daichi hummed, nuzzling his forehead against Sugawara’s.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sugawara Koushi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takemoto-sensei </em>
</p><p>
  <em>English Composition 302 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>14/2/20XX </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentine’s Day Letter </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To My Love,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I was brave enough to tell you what I thought of you, I would wait until a time when it was just you and me and then ask you to simply listen. I would tell you how much I like you, and what I like about you. I would tell you how great a person you are and make sure that message gets across soundly. I would wonder if you felt the same way about me, and pray with every fiber of my being that you do. I would tell you how much I love you, hold you close, and ask you to be mine forever. I would want all of this and want it to be perfect, in the same way I think you are. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, it seems you’ve already beat me to it. So all I’m left to say is this: Me too. I love you too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope that's perfect enough.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours forever and always, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Thank you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope that wasn't too rough for ya :)</p><p>The thought that crossed my mind for this fic was "if there was a way to confess that I would absolutely HATE to do, what would it be?" and then thought of this and then thought of putting Daichi through hell. But it's okay, cuz I'm a firm believer in Suga thinking that embarrassing yourself is a romantic gesture.</p><p>So yeah. This fic is so indulgent. Can you tell how easy it was for me to write all the things I liked about Suga? Too easy, I should be concerned. But sometimes introspection on just how much I'm obsessed with a *drawing* is a line I just cannot cross. Thus here we are.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed! If you're a V-Day lover like myself, go out (metaphorically if you're in America) and have a good time! If you hate Valentine's Day then uhhh idk hope this fic made you feel somewhat better. Either way, hope you folx enjoy a good rest of your day/night/mid-morning/what-have-you's!</p><p>Love you if you read this btw &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>